Detective Conan Ending
by Nasrullah Ichsan
Summary: Akhir penantian panjang nan melelahkan tuk menguak sosok sesungguhnya dari Anokata !


~::DETECTIVE CONAN ENDING::~

Fanfiction Title : DETECTIVE CONAN ENDING.

Diclaimer : DETECTIVE CONAN-Aoyama Gosho.

Rate : Umum (Semua Umur) & Khusus (DC Lovers).

Genre : Mystery.

Char : Tokoh-tokoh dalam Komik Detective Conan.

Author/Writer : Nasrullah Ichsan.

"Shinichi… Kudo…"

"Uggghh…?"

Aku sungguh tak asing lagi dengan suara ini. Suara yang mampu membuat jantung rasa ingin copot dari tempatnya. Akan tetapi suaranya sangat berdesis, sehingga samar-samar kumendengarnya.

"Shinichi !" Suara itu semakin keras terdengar ditelingaku.

"Bangunlah detektif ingusan !" Sambung suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"Ternyata sumbernya dari mulut Gin ?" Batinku menyeruak. Lalu, aku mulai beranjak dari tempat diriku direbahkan sembari menaikkan kacamata yang mulai jatuh ke ujung hidung.

Mataku pun terus berputar melirik seluruh sudut ruangan persegi empat (5 x 5 m) yang sangat gelap, yang ada hanya lampu neon tergantung tepat di atas kepalaku. Ruangan yang persis dengan ruang investigasi polisi atau ruang penyiksaan bagi para sandera yang tak berguna lagi hidupnya. Di salah satu sudut ruangan itu berdiri Gin yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya pada badan Ran dengan menodongkan pistol ke pelipis kekasihku itu. Tepat disamping tempat aku menempelkan pantat, dengan gagahnya Vodka mulai menyiapkan serum obat yang disalurkan ke dalam suntik melalui lubang jarumnya.

"Pistol ditodong ke arah Ran dan serum apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Vodka ?" Batinku terus bertanya-tanya dengan kesalnya. Pada satu sisi, diriku harus melarikan diri secepatnya, namun disisi lainnya aku juga harus menyelamatkan Ran dari tempat ini. Sesegera mungkin, tapi kemana dan dimana pula aku berada sekarang, aaaaaggh.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat diriku tak habis pikir "Mengapa Gin memanggilku dengan nama Shinichi Kudo pada tubuhku yang berupa Conan Edogawa (anak kecil) ini ? Apa dia sudah mengetahui semua tentang fungsi dari racun APTX 4869 yang bersarang ditubuhku mampu mengecilkan badan orang yang meminumnya ?" Dalam ketakutan yang berguncang hebat ini, hatiku terus-menerus bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Memuakkan bila terus berpikir bahwa nasibku sebagai makhluk yang bernyawa satu ini akan berakhir dengan cara tragis seperti keadaan dalam ruang kosong nan gelap sekarang.

"Hei detektif konyol, kau telah banyak menggagalkan aksi-aksi yang kami lakoni selama ini…" Seru Gin memecahkan lamunanku yang terlihat tak berdaya ini.

"Aku tak tahu maksud ucapanmu ?" Aku masih berlagak bodoh, agar dia merasa iba. Bodoh rasanya mengharap sisi kemanusian Gin pada saat genting seperti sekarang ini.

"Mungkin kau akan mengerti bila gadis yang molek ini kuhabisi." Nyengir Gin seraya menguatkan rangkulannya pada tubuh Ran.

"DORR." Suara tembakkan yang meletus.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" diriku menjerit sekeras-sekerasnya terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat tak ingin kualami di dunia nyata ini. Mengapa aku bisa bermimpi sadis seperti barusan ya ? Bingung tak berujung. Diriku pun beranjak ke toilet tuk sekedar menyeka muka yang terlihat sangat kusam, serta melemaskan otot-otot yang mulai meregang pada seluruh pundakku.

"Conan, cepat sarapan ! Nanti dingin lho…" Ujar Ran yang sedang menyantap sandwich sayur dan menenggak segelas susu segar dari kulkas.

"Iya." Jawabku dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh pasta gigi.

"Khuk…Khuk…Khuk…Brruurrrrr…" Kukumur mulut yang baru tersikat ini sembari mengambil kacamata yang kutaruh di atas wastafel, kemudian kumelangkah menuju ruang makan.

Ai Haibara menoleh keluar jendela saat jam pelajaran SD Teitan mulai memasuki waktu berakhir. Banyak yang berkelut dalam pikirannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan aku bila ia memberi tahu informasi penting dari bu Jodie Starling, seorang agen FBI yang tangguh menguak sedalam-dalamnya tentang Organisasi Hitam (ini nama kelompok yang disebut oleh si bocah berjuluk Cool Kid). Informasi ini sangat menentukan masa depannya dan aku yang masih bertubuh kecil, akibat racun APTX 4869. Ai mulai tegar menghadapi segala resiko yang akan terjadi, jadi ia mulai melirik ke arahku saat bel pulang pun ikut berbunyi dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Shinichi. . .ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu !" Bisiknya tepat di daun telingaku.

"Tentang apa Ai ?" Tanyaku pelan agar anggota Detektif Cilik lainnya tak mendengar perbincangan ini.

Namun Ai refleks menghentikan perbincangan yang baru akan dimulai ini. "Sudahlah, nanti kuhubungi melalui handphone-mu."

"Conan…Ai…Ayo kita pulang ! " Seru anggota Detektif Cilik lainnya, yaitu Ayumi yang manis dengan rambut pendek berbando, Genta yang bertubuh gempal, serta Mitsuhiko yang memiliki rambut belah tengah dengan jerawat yang setia memenuhi kedua belah pipinya. Ternyata karena mereka obrolan Ai terputus begitu cepat, huh. Kecewa sedikit dengan kejadian tersebut, namun rasa penasaranku terus bergejolak parah. Ada apa dengan semua ini, tadi pagi kuterbangun dalam keadaan gelisah hebat karena mimpi dalam ruang penyanderaan, sekarang ditambah lagi oleh informasi penting yang ingin dibicarakan Ai padaku.

"Mengapa semua menjadi serba misterius yang menimpaku hari ini ?" Batinku tak mampu tenang. Itu semua terlihat dari keningku yang berkerut, mataku pun terlihat serius menatap tajam sepanjang perjalanan pulang bersama Detektif Cilik.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Conan ?" Tanya Ayumi dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh berjuta pertanyaan.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko pun turut menimpal pertanyaan Ayumi. "Iyaaaa, kamu punya masalah ?"

Pikiranku terusik atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan ke arahku tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja lho teman-teman…" Kucoba menjawab semua rasa penasaran mereka.

"Kalau dalam keadaan baik, mana mungkin si Cool Kid ini terlihat begitu gelisah…" Sahut Ai dengan pandangan menyipitkan mata menusuk jantungku.

"…Raut wajahmu takkan mampu membohongi kami semua." Sambungnya datar dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kalau aku dalam keadaan gelisah, takkan mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini dengan baik." Ujarku sembari mengeluarkan bola dari tali pinggang ajaib pemberian Prof. Agasa. Selanjutnya, aku mainkan bola sepak itu, menendangnya ke atas, menyambutnya lalu menendangnya lagi. Akhirnya diriku berhasil menenangkan para anggota Detektif Cilik, tapi tidak untuk Ai yang sangat mengetahui setiap gerak-gerikku yang sebenarnya.

"Kita berpisah di perempatan jalan ini ya, Conan." Seru teman-temanku sesama anggota Detektif Cilik dengan melambaikan tangan, mulai dari Ayumi diikuti oleh Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Hanya gadis bertubuh mini berambut pendek warna coklat yang tetap dingin membuang muka, Ai Haibara.

"He eh." Ku mengangguk seraya membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Kemudian diriku berlari kecil masuk ke rumah yang berfungsi juga sebagai Kantor Detektif paman Kogoro.

"Conan, kamu baru pulang jam segini ?" Tanya Sonoko heran sembari menurunkan majalah Voyage dari hadapan wajahnya.

"Memang jam segini kok biasanya aku pulang…" Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa kami lebih duluan sampai ya ?" Sonoko mulai bingung atau dia sudah terkena virus tulalit.

Ran pun mulai mengusik pembicaraan kami dari dapur. "Kita pulang diantar oleh mobil Limosin mewah yang dikendarai sopir pribadi keluargamu, Sonoko !"

"Sedangkan Conan, pulang berjalan kaki. Jelaslah kita yang sampai duluan disini." Ran melanjutkan penjelasan sambil mengaduk-aduk masakannya tuk makan malam kami semua.

Sonoko melanjutkan membaca majalah yang sangat dia gemari itu. Namun aku tak mengerti, mengapa dia ada disini ? Tanpa pikir panjang aku mencoba menginterogasinya.

"Kak Sonoko, kenapa ada disini ?" Aku mengusik dirinya yang asyik membaca bacaan yang tak berguna bagi diriku yang senang dengan berita-berita kriminal dan cerita misteri.

"Kamu tak senang aku disini ?" Dia balik bertanya padaku.

Dasar gadis tulalit + kurang cerdas ini. "Bukan begitu, tapi apakah kakak tidak dicari oleh keluarga kak Sonoko ? Bila terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah." Ku menghela nafas, berharap dia paham dengan ucapanku kali ini.

"Kami akan mengerjakan PR bersama, Conan !" Timpal Ran sambil membawa makan malam di atas nampan yang akan ditaruh ke meja makan.

"Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan disini, Conan ?" Ran bertanya seraya menarik tanganku menuju ke kamar.

"Ganti baju dan taruh tasmu di kamar, kemudian kita makan malam bersama ya !"

"Iya." Sahutku memelas.

Setelah santapan makan malam yang tak dihadiri paman Kogoro karena sedang memecahkan kasus diluar kota. Ran dan Sonoko sibuk mengerjakan PR di ruang TV, aku pun mengerutkan kening karena tak dapat menonton berita malam ini. Namun kekesalan ini tak berlangsung lama, suara handphone-ku berdering. Di layar ponsel tertulis nama dari gadis pencipta APTX 4869.

"Conan…?" Ai langsung berbicara saat ku mengangkat telpon darinya. Aku pun langsung menuju kamar tuk lebih aman membicarakan informasi yang terputus di sekolah tadi siang.

"Informasi penting apa yang ingin kamu berikan padaku, Shiho ?" Ku menyebut nama Ai yang sebenarnya.

"Begini Shinichi Kudo detektif SMA…" Dia membalas memanggil nama saat aku masih bertubuh dewasa.

"Jodie Starling, agen FBI itu telah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Shiho Miyano, yaitu adik dari pacar Akai yang sudah mati, Akemi Miyano." Ai mencoba menjelaskan perlahan informasi yang akan mengubah masa depan dirinya dan semua korban dari Organisasi Hitam.

"Ia mengetahuinya dari Rena Mizunashi, anggota CIA yang telah bekerjasama dengan FBI karena terikat sebuah perjanjian."

Ai berdesih ketakutan bercampur girang secara bersamaan menyelimuti nada suaranya. "Bu Jodie serta FBI juga sudah mengetahui bahwa dirimu adalah Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA yang menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Aku harus senang atau semakin tersudut dengan pernyataan Ai Haibara ini ?" Hatiku mulai semakin panas dan terasa ingin copot mendengar informasi tersebut. Mimpiku mulai semakin nyata berada dalam kehidupan.

"FBI juga sangat menginginkan bantuan kita tuk memecahkan kasus ini, bu Jodie mulai menguak berbagai seluk beluk organisasi dariku semalam dikediaman Prof. Agasa. Aku pun menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan jujur." Ai terus menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku langsung terhempas di atas tempat tidur, kepala mau meledak dengan semua peristiwa aneh hari ini.

"Apalagi yang bu Jodie katakan padamu ?"

"Dia juga berharap kamu mau membantu FBI dalam memecahkan pesan misterius yang diberikan oleh Rena Mizunashi tuk menguak tempat pertemuan Anokata dengan anggota Elit dari organisasi, yang akan terjadi pada esok malam, Conan !" Ujar Ai menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mengapa Rena tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas ? Kenapa harus diselimuti berbagai pesan aneh ?" Aku bertanya heran.

"…Dan mengapa aku yang terpilih sebagai detektif pemecah pesan tersebut ?" kusambung pertanyaan tadi.

Ai Haibara pun menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Rena juga tak mengetahui dengan jelas karena hanya pesan aneh yang diberi pada inbox ponselnya yang dikirim oleh Anokata. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa Gin telah mengetahui tempatnya. Sebab Gin tersenyum sumringah saat menerima pesan yang sama. Dan Rena langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menumpang pada mobil Gin esok malam. Jadi dia tak perlu berpikir tentang pesan itu…"

"…Namun FBI harus tahu dengan pasti dimana tempatnya, untuk membuat penyergapan pada Big Boss beserta anggota Elit organisasi. Selain itu, kamu terpilih karena dirimu detektif SMA yang handal dan sudah jauh terlibat dalam kasus organisasi ini. FBI tak ingin meminta bantuan detektif yang belum tahu sedikitpun tentang organisasi karena waktu pertemuan kurang dari 24 jam ke depan. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu FBI tuk memecahkan pesan itu." Ujarku menggigil pada Ai.

"Baguslah, besok pulang sekolah kita akan dijemput oleh bu Jodie tuk dibawa ke Base Camp FBI yang ada di Tokyo." Sahut Ai diujung telpon sana.

"Tuuuttttttttt." Telpon pun terputus.

Ku peluk guling sekuat tenaga, ku pejamkan mata. Namun pikiran semakin gusar tak tentu arah. "Esok akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupku, aku akan menguak secara tuntas Organisasi Hitam yang telah meneror seluruh warga di dunia dengan berbagai aksi kriminal mereka. Namun secepat inikah kasus yang selama ini terus membuat adrenalinku naik turun tak karuan terpecahkan. Aaaaaaagghh."

Aku harus tetap tenang dan menyiapkan cukup stamina untuk memecahkan pesan yang diberikan oleh Rena Mizunashi pada FBI besok. Mataku pun terpejam, meski pikiran ini terus berputar tak berhenti.

Bel pulang SD Teitan pun berbunyi disiang hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupku ini. Aku dan Ai bergegas merapikan semua peralatan tulis beserta buku tuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas masing-masing. Kami pun berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan sebelum anggota Detektif Cilik lainnya mengajak kami pulang bersama. Namun kami tetap mengucapkan salam perpisahan pulang kepada mereka.

"Sampai jumpa teman-teman…" Seruku dan Ai ke arah Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Kami pun berlalu menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Dasar aneh mereka berdua." Ujar Genta pada teman-temannya sesama Detektif Cilik.

"Iya." Sahut Ayumi, diikuti oleh Mitsuhiko.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Ai dan Conan. Bagaimana kalau kita main game 'Harvest Moon' terbaru di rumahku ?" Ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Ayo…" Ayumi dan Genta kegirangan.

Langkah kaki kami terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Disana bu Jodie telah menunggu kami berdua tuk dibawa ke Base Camp FBI yang ada di Tokyo. Wajah bu Jodie tersenyum hangat ke arah kami, dan langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil sedan miliknya. Aku dan Ai tak ragu, langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Ai menatap jalan raya tanpa ekspresi, datar seperti perangainya yang selalu dia tunjukkan selama ini. Andre Camel sibuk menyetir mobil sedan ini, rekan kerja bu Jodie yang memiliki tubuh tegap berambut hitam lurus terurai panjang setelinganya dan ia pun seorang anggota FBI. Sedangkan bu Jodie terus memancarkan perasaan tegar dengan terus menebar senyuman setengah terpaksa.

"Kamu sudah menghubungi Ran tuk mengatakan bahwa kamu akan pulang telat atau malah tak pulang lagi ?" Tanya Ai sembari menolehkan wajah dinginnya dari pandangan jalan raya ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu tak pulang lagi ?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Pikirkanlah kemungkinan terburuk dari semua ini. Maka kamu akan tenang dan dengan mudah memecahkan pesan yang diberikan Rena Mizunashi." Ujar Ai datar.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ran bahwa aku akan belajar bersama Ai di rumah Prof. Agasa tuk keperluan ujian tengah semester tahun ini."

Ai hanya berseru satu kata. "Baguslah."

Di tengah perbincanganku dengan Ai, bu Jodie mulai berbicara tentang pesan yang sangat penting dari Rena Mizunashi.

"Tempat pertemuan kita adalah Kota yang sama dengan nama jalan tempat tinggal Sherlock Holmes, Jalan Chayo (organ dalam ganti dengan 9), Nomor punggung Kakak (putuskan ekornya) di Klub Sepakbola AC Milan. Setelah kalian menemukan tempatnya, bukalah pintu dari panjang kali lebar berair di halaman belakang dengan menyatukan sumber cahaya menjadi bentuk siku-siku. Waktu pertemuan adalah saat jamur jatuh di atas bunga sakura." Bu Jodie membaca dengan terang pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya kepadaku.

Lalu dia menyambung lagi dengan pertanyaan. "Apa kamu mengerti arti dari pesan ini, Cool Kid ?"

"Hmm…Hmm…mmm…" Aku berpikir sembari merekam semua pesan yang disampaikan bu Jodie dalam memori kepalaku.

"…Masih belum ada jawaban bu, tapi aku akan berusaha memecahkannya secepat mungkin, sebelum matahari terbenam pastinya." Ku mencoba memberi kepastian padanya.

Mobil sedan yang menjadi kendaraan kami ini dihentikan oleh Camel tepat di belakang mobil Van hitam yang terparkir manis disisi salah satu jalan kota Tokyo. Apa ini Base Camp FBI ? Mobil berbentuk kotak hitam yang hanya muat tuk beberapa orang. Ini kasus besar, tapi mengapa hanya sedikit orang yang terlibat tuk menuntaskannya ? Batinku mulai tak tenang, tak ada rasa aman sedikitpun.

"Tenang saja Conan !" Ucap bu Jodie, seakan membaca raut wajahku yang gelisah ini.

"Kami telah menyebar anggota FBI dan Interpol dari Jepang tuk bersiaga diseluruh kota ini dalam radius 10 km. Bukan begitu Camel ?" Sambungnya seraya menoleh ke arah rekannya yang tengah menarik rem tangan.

"Iya." Jawab Camel datar mengangkat bahu.

"Sekarang kita turun dan masuk ke dalam Van yang akan menjadi tempat operator FBI berada ! Ayo Ai, serta Conan !" Bu Jodie menyuruh kami turun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Van itu.

Ketika kami memasuki Van itu, seorang pak tua dengan rambut putih belah tengah, badan tinggi besar, serta mengenakan kacamata bulat, berhiaskan kumis tebal pada wajahnya, yaitu James Black yang memiliki wewenang tertinggi di FBI menyambut kami dengan wajah serius dan sesekali menebar senyum hangat. Selain itu, di dalam Van terdapat banyak monitor yang diperhatikan oleh 5 operator dari FBI. Monitornya menampilkan seluruh sudut kota Tokyo, terasa berpindah-pindah tampilan di layar sesuai dengan kamera yang ditancapkan pada setiap mobil dan tubuh anggota FBI serta Interpol yang bergerak di lapangan. Namun aku tak heran karena sering menonton acara 'FBI on Duty' pada salah satu siaran internasional.

"Bagaimana perkembangan arti dari pesan itu, Jo ?" Tanya Pak James dengan nada serius.

"Sedang dipikirkan olehnya James ! Santailah sedikit !" Bu Jodie melirikku dengan senyuman lebar seraya menunduk hingga sejajar dengan tubuh kecilku dan mengelus lembut rambutku yang hitam pekat ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti arti dari 'Nomor punggung Kakak (putuskan ekornya) di Klub Sepakbola AC Milan' = Nomor punggung pesepakbola tersohor tahun 2007 di AC Milan, yaitu Kaka dengan nomor punggung 22…" Cetusku kepada Pak James dan bu Jodie.

Ai pun berseru lantang. "Itu nomor tempat pertemuannya, pantas saja kamu tahu karena kamu penggemar fanatik acara yang berbau bola sepak. Selain itu, aku juga yakin kamu sudah tahu tentang 'Kota yang sama dengan nama jalan tempat tinggal Sherlock Holmes,' iyakan Detektif zaman Heisei ?"

"Yap, kota Beika dengan nomor 22. Baru ini yang kita ketahui." Kupikir keras tuk melanjutkan analisa terhadap nama jalan dari pesan itu.

"Cepat perintahkan seluruh anggota FBI dan Interpol menuju kota Beika !" Teriak pak James kepada para operatornya. Mereka pun langsung melaporkan perintah atasannya itu ke seluruh anggota yang telah bersiaga melalui earphone masing-masing.

Pak James menyambung perintahnya lagi. "Tetap perintahkan untuk tidak gegabah dan hati-hati, jangan sampai menimbulkan gerak-gerik yang dapat mencurigakan organisasi itu !"

Jalan Chayo (organ dalam ganti dengan 9), apa ini ? Lirihku dengan mengerutkan kening. Organ dalam tubuh manusia, organ dalam berarti tepat berada ditengah ! Ku terus berusaha memecahkan nama jalannya. Angka 9 menjelaskan apalagi ini ? Uuuughh. Cepatlah otakku berpikir, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menjadi sia-sia seluruh kerja keras FBI selama ini. Aku hanya mengerjakan bab penyelesaian akhir saja, tapi masih buntu.

Ai mulai menghitung jumlah layar monitor dengan membaca huruf yang tertempel pada bingkai monitor. "A, B,… C,… D,… E."

"Buuggh." Suara jantungku terhenti mendengar hitungan Ai tersebut. Aku tersenyum menyeringai sembari menaikkan alis, serta membenarkan posisi dari kacamata dengan tangan kananku.

"Hellow…" Ai mengayunkan kedua tangannya dihadapan wajahku yang sedang sumringah.

"Kamu sudah mengetahui nama jalannya, ya ?" ujar Ai padaku.

"Tepat sekali Ai. Begini, Jalan Chayo (organ dalam ganti dengan 9) = organ dalam berarti huruf tengah dan angka 9 berarti huruf 'i' dalam urutan alphabet. Jadi, huruf yang diganti adalah huruf 'a' pada kata 'Chayo' menjadi Chiyo…" Aku menjelaskan secara lugas pada seluruh penghuni mobil Van.

"…Apabila digabungkan semua dari analisa tadi, maka tempat pertemuannya adalah Kota Beika, Jl. Chiyo No. 22…" Aku terlarut dalam kepuasan karena telah memecahkan satu bagian dari pesan aneh yang diberikan anokata pada Rena Mizunashi, lalu diteruskan kepada bu Jodie.

"Apa kamu yakin Cool Kid ?" Bu Jodie ingin memastikan analisaku.

"Aku yakin sekali bu Jodie…" Jawabku sumringah.

"Kamu yakin…itu adalah alamat rumahmu dan dekat dengan rumah Prof. Agasa lho !?" Ai ikut memastikan.

"Hah." Batinku kembali tersedak karena melewatkan sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan karena terlalu senang. Tempat pertemuannya berada di rumahku, apa-apaan ini ? Apa Ai benar tentang Subaru Okiya ? Bahwa dia salah seorang anggota Organisasi Hitam. Pikiranku semakin kalut, namun ku berusaha tetap tenang karena masih ada bab terakhir yang belum terpecahkan, yaitu waktu pertemuan.

"Shiho Miyano, si pengkhianat itu akhirnya ditemukan." Ujar Gin memulai perbincangan dengan Vodka di dalam mobil Porsche 356 A berwarna hitam yang sedang melaju kencang di jalan raya.

"Iya kak, Bourbon hebat ya…" Vodka membuka mulutnya yang lebar, tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya dari setir mobil.

"Cuih, apanya yang hebat. Dia hanya tikus kecil yang beruntung menemukan tikus pengkhianat lainnya." Desir Gin kesal dengan nada merendahkan kerja keras Bourbon.

"Bourbon merupakan anggota organisasi kita yang baru, tapi dia sudah sangat lihai dalam menginspeksi, mengumpulkan informasi, dan berwawasan luas lagi." Seru Kir yang duduk manis di jok belakang dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari asap rokoknya sendiri.

Kepala Gin bangkit dari sandaran tangan kirinya, membalikkan badan, segera menunjuk muka Kir dan menatap menyipitkan matanya tajam merasuk ke dalam relung batin Kir yang berada tepat di belakang kursi Gin. Namun bukan anggota CIA namanya, bila hanya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam seperti itu Rena Mizunashi terkecoh dan lemah tak berdaya.

"Ada yang salah dari ucapanku tuan perfeksionis ?" Gerutu Kir.

"Aaaaaaaaaggghh." Geram Gin sambil menggigit gigi.

"Kita hampir sampai di tempat pertemuan, tak perlu meributkan hal ini lagi." Vodka mengusik perdebatan antara kedua anggota organisasi mereka yang berada di dalam satu mobil ini.

"Oke, kita sudah menemukan tempat pertemuan, yaitu Kota Beika, Jl. Chiyo No. 22. Perintahkan pada para anggota kita di lapangan tuk mengawasi dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh. Terlalu bahaya bila organisasi itu tahu bahwa kita sedang mengawasi mereka." Perintah Pak James pada seluruh operatornya.

"Bagaimana dengan waktu pertemuannya, Cool Kid ?" Tanya bu Jodie sedikit terisak. Ia takut waktunya terburu lewat dan akan berujung gagal lagi pada penyergapan kali ini.

Ai pun ikut menekanku. "Ini hari sudah semakin petang, matahari mulai menuju tempat peristirahatannya."

Tanganku masih memijit kening. Mengapa semua menjadi buntu pada saat seperti sekarang ini ? Aku butuh kelihaianku dalam memecahkan kasus demi kasus yang selama ini ku jalani. 'Waktu pertemuan adalah saat jamur jatuh di atas bunga sakura,' apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia ? "Ahaa." Ku mulai mengerti arti dari pesan yang menyiratkan waktu pertemuan Organisasi Hitam itu.

"Waktu pertemuan adalah saat jamur jatuh di atas bunga sakura = 19.45, yaitu pada saat Hiroshima dan Nagasaki diledakkan oleh bom besar yang merupakan sebab dari penarikan pasukan penjajah Jepang di Negara Republik Indonesia pada tahun 1945. Bom itu membentuk kepulan asap yang menyerupai jamur di atas bunga sakura, bunga yang tumbuh indah di Jepang. Begitulah penjelasanku tentang waktu pertemuannya." Ucapku sumringah.

"Masih tersisa satu kalimat yang belum kita mengerti dari pesan itu adalah cara membuka pintu yang berada di halaman belakang rumahmu Conan, yaitu 'Setelah kalian menemukan tempatnya, bukalah pintu dari panjang kali lebar berair di halaman belakang dengan menyatukan sumber cahaya menjadi bentuk siku-siku.' Apa maksudnya ini ?" Ai berseru dengan nada penuh keingintahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus kesana tuk lebih pastinya !" Aku mulai berharap untuk bertemu langsung dengan Anokata, Gin, Vodka, dan anggota-anggota elit dari Organisasi Hitam.

"Tak boleh, sangat berbahaya buat kamu yang masih kecil ini !" Teriak bu Jodie yang diiyakan oleh pak James.

"Apa ibu lupa, aku adalah seorang detektif SMA." Ujarku.

"Tapi kamu tetap saja bertubuh kecil, meski pikiran sudah dewasa." Isak bu Jodie.

"Ayo kita berangkat sebelum perundingan Organisasi Hitam itu berakhir." Ucapku pada bu Jodie.

Kami pun bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil sedan yang dikemudikan oleh Camel. Tanpa basa-basi Camel pun menancap gas meluncur ke rumahku. Dalam mobil tak ada si gadis berambut coklat yang berperangai dingin itu, ia takut sekali bertemu dengan anggota-anggota Organisasi Hitam sehingga ia tetap di mobil Van mengawasi kami yang berada di tempat pertemuan melalui layar monitor.

Sudah pukul 19.48 yang ditunjukkan jam tangan pemberian Prof. Agasa pada pergelangan tanganku. Mengapa lambat sekali mobil ini berjalan ? Padahal sudah habis gas yang ditancapkan oleh pengemudinya.

"Kamu sudah mengenakan rompi anti-peluru, Conan ?" Tanya bu Jodie dari kursi samping pengemudi.

"Sudah bu, tenanglah !" Ucapku mencoba menenangkannya, meski batinku pun terus gelisah dengan nasib apa yang akan menimpaku nantinya.

"Ada sebuah rahasia yang belum kamu ketahui Conan…" Ujar bu Jodie padaku.

"Organisasi Hitam yang kamu sebutkan itu bernama YAKUZA. Mereka merupakan mafia yang menguasai Jepang dan berhubungan baik dengan mafia-mafia internasional, seperti GANGSTER di Amerika atau MAFIOSO di Italy. Jadi, kamu harus selalu berada di belakangku saat kita berada di tempat pertemuan organisasi itu. Apa kamu mengerti ?" Bu Jodie bertanya dengan nada penuh kecemasan yang terlihat dari kedua kelopak matanya yang sembab menahan tangis. Dia tak ingin diriku terluka atau hanya sekedar tergores pun tak boleh.

"Iya." Ku jawab.

Semua telah berkumpul di ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Anokata sang Big Boss, begitupun dengan Kir, Gin, serta Vodka yang baru saja bergabung tuk mengikuti pertemuan tertutup antara anggota-anggota elit dengan Big Boss Yakuza. Mereka berkumpul pada suatu ruanga meter, terdapat kursi-kursi yang mengitari sebuah meja bundar dan di belakang kursi Anokata ada sebuah rak buku yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju jalur keluar-masuk dirinya.

Para anggota mulai mengerutkan dahi dan saling berbisik satu sama lain melihat tampang Anokata yang berbadan gempal, rambut gimbal, dan berkacamata bulat. Sungguh jauh dari perkiraan mereka sebelumnya, yang ini lebih mirip badut daripada Big Boss sebuah organisasi sebesar YAKUZA ini.

"Kalian baru pertama sekali melihatku berwujud manusia, biasanya kalian hanya mendengar suaraku dari ponsel." Anokata membuka pembicaraan malam itu.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening sejenak, namun Gin yang merupakan tangan kanan Anokata langsung menyambung kalimat pembuka tersebut. "Aku tak peduli dengan parasmu yang lucu ini, yang aku inginkan hanyalah strategi membinasakan cecunguk-cecunguk dari Amerika itu !"

"Maksudmu FBI dan CIA ?" Vermouth berujar memastikan.

"Tenang saja Gin…" Sahut Anokata berseloroh.

"Pada waktunya nanti, mereka hanya akan menjadi serpihan debu jalanan." Anokata menenangkan emosi Gin yang mudah meletup tersebut.

"Baiklah, selamat datang Vermouth, Gin, Vodka, Kir, Chianti, Korn, serta anak baru yang sangat cerdas telah menemukan keberadaan Sherry, Bourbon…" Ucap Anokata dengan senyum khas bos mafia.

Nama terakhir masih sangat asing perawakannya sehingga anggota elit Yakuza lainnya belum tahu bagaimana wajahnya, namun berkat pertemuan ini semua yang kabur menjadi jelas. Anokata sudah tergambar jelas seperti badut, sedangkan Bourbon memiliki mata sipit dengan kacamata, wajah dengan dagu runcing, serta berambut belah tengah kecoklatan terurai di dahinya. Perawakan Bourbon persis seperti Subaru Okiya yang menumpang di rumah Conan.

"Kalian disini aku kumpulkan tuk membahas perkembangan tentang zat APTX 4869 beserta anti-dot dan si pengkhianat tikus dekil yang memiliki code name Sherry. Ada yang ingin mempresentasikan sesuatu padaku ?" Tanya Anokata pada anggota-anggotanya.

"Aku telah mengetahui dengan pasti dimana keberadaan Sherry tuan…" Terang Bourbon menanggapi pertanyaan Anokata.

"Good news…Inilah salah satu alasanku mengadakan rapat malam ini." Sahut Anokata sumringah.

Gin tak terima mendengar pujian Big Boss terhadap tikus got yang baru bergabung dalam organisasi mereka. "Cuih…Dia hanya menemukan tempat keberadaan sherry, kan !"

"Apa dia sudah meringkus dan mengkremasi si tikus pengkhianat itu ? Pasti belum." Sambung Gin dengan nada keangkuhan tingkat dewa.

"Bila kita yang menemukan Sherry, maka ia kini hanya tinggal nama…Hehehe." Chianti berujar seraya memainkan rambut pendeknya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kita memang memiliki insting menembak yang besar sebagai penembak jarak jauh, tapi kita tetap harus mematuhi perintah. Bukan menembak membabi buta !" Sahut Korn yang duduk di samping Chianti.

"Bagaimana dengan zat APTX 4869 ? Apa sudah ada perkembangan ?" Tanya Anokata pada seluruh anggota yang hadir dalam pertemuan.

"Memang sulit bila kita sudah tak memiliki Ilmuwan Gila lagi. Anaknya pun telah berani berkhianat pada organisasi ini. Jadi setelah kupikir, lebih baik memulangkan Sherry kemari untuk membantu kita mengembangkan zat tersebut." Vermouth menjelaskan.

Gin tak tinggal diam tuk menanggapi pernyataan Vermouth si Ratu penyamar. "Kau sudah gila, hah !"

"Seorang pengkhianat akan tetap pengkhianat dan timah panas harus bersarang di dasar otaknya !" Timpal Gin memukul meja.

"Aku lebih setuju dengan Vermouth dalam hal ini." Ucap Kir.

"Aaaaaaaaagggggghh." Gin geram sekali melihat si wanita berwajah 1000 itu.

"Ckiiiit."

Sedan milik bu Jodie berhenti tepat di gerbang rumahku. Anggota FBI dan Interpol pun mengikuti kami setelah diperintah pak James Black. Sejauh mata memandang, mobil Porsche 356 A telah terparkir disini, begitupun dengan kendaraan anggota elit Yakuza lainnya. Jam dipergelangan tanganku kini menunjuk pukul 20.20, mudah-mudahan mereka belum mengakhiri pertemuannya. Kami semua turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju halaman belakang rumahku.

"Bagaimana tentang cara membuka pintu yang tersirat pada pesan dari Rena Mizunashi, cool kid?" Tanya bu Jodie sembari memegang erat pistol yang dikeluarkan dari blazer-nya.

"Arti dari 'bukalah pintu dari panjang kali lebar berair di halaman belakang dengan menyatukan sumber cahaya menjadi bentuk siku-siku' adalah kolam renang yang berbentuk persegi panjang ini…" Kujelaskan dengan menunjuk kolam di halaman belakang.

"Kemudian, kita putar setiap lampu taman yang terdapat di sisi kolam, yaitu kedua sisi yang panjang dan satu sisi yang pendek tuk mempertemukan sinar cahaya mereka. Sehingga cahaya mereka menjadi bentuk segitiga siku-siku." Sambungku tentang penjelasan dari arti pesan membuka pintu.

Selanjutnya seluruh anggota FBI dan Interpol melaksanakan perintah bu Jodie sesuai dengan penjelasanku. Setelah sinar cahaya dari setiap lampu taman menyatu menjadi bentuk segitiga siku-siku, maka pintu menuju ruang pertemuan itu terbuka secara perlahan.

"Krik…Csss …Krik…Csss …Kriik…Csss….Cssss…" Suara kolam renang yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian, menumpahkan airnya ke drainase berbentuk lubang-lubang kecil, dan akhirnya terbuka seperti pada film 'Tuxedo' yang diperankan oleh aktor gaek asal hongkong, Jackie Chan.

"Tuk…Tuk…Tuk…" Suara langkah kaki kami semua yang sedang menuruni tangga besi menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Aku masih terus berada di belakang kaki bu Jodie seraya melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Kami semua tercengang melihat ruang berjendela kaca yang berada di sisi koridor ruang bawah tanah ini. Tak ada penyanderaan manusia, namun terlalu banyak serum-serum mengerikan, kami tak tahu apa isi dari serum tersebut. Akan tetapi, dari stiker yang menempel pada setiap pintunya, jelas terpampang tulisan 'BIO HAZARD' = Zat berbahaya. Kaki kami pun terus melangkah perlahan, tepat di ujung koridor terdapat pintu besi berukura meter. Kami sangat yakin bahwa inilah ruang pertemuan organisasi Yakuza itu, bu Jodie langsung memerintahkan anggota FBI lainnya untuk membuka pintu yang berkode ini. Namun tak ada yang mampu memecahkan kode pada kotak bertombol yang berada di samping pintu tersebut. Kemudian, aku pun mencoba tuk memecahkannya, diriku digendong oleh bu Jodie karena kotak itu terletak lebih tinggi dari tubuhku. Seluruh anggota FBI dan Interpol telah bersiaga tuk menyergap saat aku berhasil memecahkan kode pintu itu yang berbunyi 'APTX 4869.'

Kami berhasil memasuki ruang pertemuan itu. Di dalam ruangan ini terlihat sosok dari anggota elit Yakuza, seperti Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kir, Chianti, Korn, dan seorang kakek tua bertumbuh gempal yang aku asumsikan sebagai Anokata.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak !" Teriak bu Jodie selaku pemimpin komando penyergapan kali ini dengan mengacungkan pistol ke seluruh anggota elit Yakuza dan Anokata sang Big Boss.

"Apa-apaan ini ? Berengsek !" Umpat Gin.

"Kau pasti yang membocorkan tempat pertemuan ini pada cecunguk-cecunguk Amerika, kan!" Bentak Gin pada Bourbon.

"Borgol mereka semua !" Perintah bu Jodie pada seluruh anggota FBI dan Interpol.

"Hei, ada apa ini ?" Tanya si kakek tua sang Big Boss.

"Kalian semua ditahan atas aksi-aksi kriminalitas kalian selama ini, termasuk yang paling berbahaya dan paling utama adalah mengembangkan zat-zat terlarang." Bu Jodie melantangkan nada suaranya.

Tak ada yang menduga Gin mengeluarkan pistol yang terletak di kaki kirinya, hendak menembak sebagai upaya perlawanan. Namun Bourbon terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan timah panas dari pistol yang berada ditangan kirinya yang bersarang tepat di dasar otak Gin. Pada sudut lain, Anokata berusaha kabur dengan memasuki lorong rahasia yang terletak dibalik rak buku di belakang tempat duduknya. Anokata berhasil kabur, sedangkan anggota-anggota elit Yakuza berhasil diringkus dengan cara diborgol oleh para anggota FBI dan Interpol. Akan tetapi, aku tak terima Anokata berhasil kabur. Aku pun meluncur dengan cara berlari melalui bawah meja bundar dan menerobos rak buku tersebut. Aku terus mengejar Anokata di lorong rahasia, diikuti oleh bu Jodie.

"Conaaaan, jangan membahayakan dirimu !" Teriak bu Jodie padaku.

"Aku harus menghentikan orang yang telah meneror diriku dan Ai selama ini." Batinku menyemangati.

"Tap…Tap…Tap…" Derap langkah kakiku tak berhenti mengejar Anokata sang Big Boss.

"Heeeeiiii, berhentilah kau bajingan !" Umpatku pada Anokata yang tak sanggup berlari lagi dengan tubuhnya yang gempal.

Seketika itu juga kukeluarkan bola dari tali pinggang pemberian Prof. Agasa sembari menguatkan kekuatan sepatuku dengan tangan kanan. Saat bola hendak jatuh ke lantai, kutendang bolanya sekuat tenaga yang meluncur deras ke arah kepala Anokata. Dia langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai lorong rahasia ini. Aku dan bu Jodie pun menghampiri sang Big Boss yang menjadi dalang dari semua aksi kriminalitas Yakuza. Ketika kami sudah begitu dekat dengannya, ada pemandangan aneh yang kutangkap pada leher dan perutnya.

"Crrrrrttttt." Ku lepas topeng yang menempel pada wajahnya.

"Duk…Duk…Duk…" Bu Jodie memukul-mukul perutnya seraya mengeluarkan benda yang menempel disitu (perut palsu).

Sungguh aku tak mempercayai apa yang kupandangi sekarang, bagaikan mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Mengapa hari-hari buruk yang telah kulalui menjadi bertambah buruk lagi ? Apa salahku pada-Mu Tuhan ? Aku telah membantu banyak orang memecahkan kasus demi kasus. Apa diriku tak berhak bahagia ? Hal apalagi yang dapat membuat diriku pantas tuk mencicipi indahnya kebahagian ? Batinku berkecamuk hebat saat ini.

"Yu…saku…Kudo ?" Bu Jodie heran.

Aku hanya bisa diam, menahan air mata, mengigit bibir bawahku. Rasa kesal dan amarah melebur menjadi satu. Memang benar bahwa ayahku 'Yusaku Kudo' sang novelis misteri terkenal, sangat cerdas, dulu sering membantu polisi memecahkan kasus yang tak mampu dipecahkan orang lain adalah seorang Big Boss Yakuza yang tepat berada dihadapanku sekarang. Aaaaaaaaggghh.

"Mengapa ayah melakukan semua ini ?" Aku menjerit histeris padanya, air mataku tak tertahan lagi.

"Ma…Maafkan…Ayah Shi…nichi…" Ayahku berbicara lirih sembari bangkit dari jatuhnya, menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding tuk duduk.

Dengan penggerebekan pertemuan para anggota elit Yakuza dengan Big Boss pada malam hari itu telah menguak rahasia-rahasia yang terkandung di dalam organisasi, yaitu empat rahasia penting. Pertama, Anokata adalah ayahku, Yusaku Kudo. Kedua, Vermouth merupakan Yukiko Kudo (ibuku) yang menggantikan Sharoon Wineyard yang telah tewas (tak jelas penyebab kematiannya). Ketiga, Subaru Okiya a.k.a. Bourbon adalah Shuichi Akai yang menyamar dan ia bekerjasama dengan Rena Mizunashi a.k.a Kir dalam mencuri informasi dan data-data dari organisasi Yakuza. Keempat, data tentang obat primitif (APTX 4869) hasil temuan 'The Mad Scientist' yang telah disusun formulanya oleh Shiho Miyano a.k.a. Sherry mempunyai anti-dot yang masih belum sempurna rumusannya.

Sepekan telah berlalu, semenjak penggerebakan anyar dari FBI dan Interpol di markas utama organisasi Yakuza itu. Ayah dan ibuku sebagai otak utama dari Yakuza telah diektradiksi ke Amerika Serikat tuk diadili disana karena mereka berdua memiliki kartu kependudukan negeri Paman Sam tersebut, sedangkan anggota-anggota elit dari Yakuza tetap diadili di Jepang. Aku pun mulai hidup normal menjadi Shinichi Kudo di SMA Teitan, bisa bercengkrama kembali dengan Ran, Sonoko, serta teman-teman SMA lainnya. Aku dapat kembali ke tubuh Shinichi berkat Shiho Miyano atau lebih akrab dipanggil Ai Haibara yang berhasil menyempurnakan susunan formula anti-dot APTX 4869, data anti-dot ini diberikan copy-an oleh bu Jodie sebagai imbalan karena kami telah membantu FBI memecahkan arti dari pesan aneh. Namun Ai punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak meminum anti-dot APTX 4869, sehingga membuat dirinya tetap bertubuh kecil selayaknya anak SD.

"Mengapa kamu tak mengatakan sewaktu masih bertubuh Conan, bahwa dirimu adalah Shinichi Kudo ?" Tanya Ran padaku di kantin SMA Teitan.

Mulutku masih penuh dengan mie ramen, tapi tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan kekasihku ini. "Maafkan aku Ran, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu atau membuatmu gundah waktu itu…"

"…Hanya saja, aku tak ingin dirimu diteror oleh organisasi Yakuza. Intinya, aku tak ingin membahayakanmu dengan keberadaanku saat itu." Sambungku mencoba menjelaskan pada Ran.

"Tetap saja kamu selalu membuat diriku khawatir, Shinichi !" Ran kesal sembari memukul-mukul punggungku dengan dua kepalan tangannya.

"Waduh, mengapa Conan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kita secara langsung ?" Tanya Ayumi kepada detektif cilik lainnya di trotoar jalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Iya. Dia hanya menulis sepucuk surat pada kita yang diberikan melalui Ai bahwa dia telah pindah ke luar negeri." Gerutu Genta.

Mitsuhiko pun turut kesal. "Conan tidak menganggap kita sahabat dekatnya."

"Dia pindah secara buru-buru, dipaksa oleh orang tuanya. Jadi, tak sempat pamitan langsung pada kalian." Ujar Ai kepada mereka.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta tak pantas menerima surat pamit dariku, seharusnya aku ucapkan langsung pada mereka. Namun aku kegirangan mendengar kabar dari Ai bahwa formula anti-dot APTX 4869 telah disempurnakannya berkat bantuan dari Prof. Agasa juga sih. Jadi, aku langsung menenggak obat anti-dot itu dan langsung berubah secara perlahan menjadi tubuhku yang sekarang, yaitu tubuh Shinichi Kudo.

"Tit…Tit…Trililit…" Suara dering ponselku berbunyi.

"Hallo, Shinichi." Bu Jodie memulai percakapan di ujung telpon sana.

"Iya bu. Ada apa ?" Jawabku pelan sambil menggeser piring mie ramen dari hadapanku.

"Sebelumnya, kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Berkat dirimu kami berhasil meringkus organisasi Yakuza sampai ke akarnya. Namun aku turut berduka atas terkuaknya sebuah tabir ironi bahwa kedua orang tuamu adalah dalang dari organisasi itu." Ucap bu Jodie.

"Sekarang ini, Aku sudah dapat menerima semua takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan padaku, bu !" Aku berusaha menghibur diri.

"Iya. Tapi tak adil bagi seorang detektif handal yang membantu kehidupan dunia menjadi lebih aman sepertimu, harus menerima takdir buruk." Bu Jodie mengungkap fakta dari keadaan yang kualami selama ini.

Aku tak ingin lagi membahas takdir kejam ini. "Bagaimana perkembangan peradilan terhadap kedua orang tuaku, bu ?"

"Berita buruknya, mereka dinyatakan bersalah tingkat satu, dan akan dihukum penjara seumur hidup. Namun ada berita baiknya juga, nama asli mereka tidak akan dipublikasikan kepada publik dan media sebagai tanda terima kasih kami kepadamu." Jawab bu Jodie.

"Jadi, namamu tetap harum sebagai seorang detektif handal, meski kenyataan kamu anak dari pemimpin organisasi mafia di Jepang,Yakuza." Sambungnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa alasan mereka pindah ke Amerika Serikat dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini dahulu kala, bu ?" Tanyaku padanya.

Bu Jodie berusaha menjelaskan. "Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo pindah ke Amerika Serikat karena ingin berhubungan lebih intens lagi dengan bos mafia-mafia yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Selain itu, mereka juga ingin menjaga jarak dari polisi Jepang. Mereka berusaha mengontrol organisasi Yakuza dari jauh melalui tangan kanannya, Gin."

"Atas semua bantuanmu, kuucapkan; Terima kasih Cool Kid !" Bu Jodie menutup pembicaraan antara kami berdua.

"Sama-sama bu." Ucapku sembari menutup ponselku.

"Tuuuuttt…" Telpon telah terputus.

Pada satu titik, organisasi hitam atau Yakuza telah tertutup halamannya. Kini lembaran baruku sebagai seorang detektif SMA mulai dapat kujalani dengan mudah tanpa harus menidurkan paman Kogoro lagi. Sebuah tantangan yang tak sabar ingin kualami pada tubuhku yang baru ini. Selamat datang tubuh baru, jiwa baru, semangat baru wahai Shinichi Kudo.

"Tit…Tit…Trililiiit…Trililiiiiiitt…" Lagi-lagi ponselku berbunyi.

"Siapa lagi yang menelponmu, Shinichi ?" Tanya Ran dengan nada kesal karena mengganggu keasyikkannya bersamaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, biarkan aku mengangkatnya !" Jawabku pada gadis pujaan hatiku ini.

"Hallo, siapa ini ?" Tanyaku pada si penelpon.

"Aku Takagi dari Kepolisian Tokyo, Jepang. Cepatlah kamu kemari, telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang sangat rumit disini. Inspektur Megure yang menyuruhku menelponmu, Shinichi !" Pak Takagi memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah. Kirimkan alamatnya melalui sms saja !" Jawabku pada polisi divisi pembunuhan itu.

"Tuuuuttt…" Telpon terputus.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal disini dulu, nanti aku akan segera kembali. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan menemuimu lagi, Ran !" Ujarku.

Ran menolak dengan lantang. "Tidak, aku akan ikut denganmu !"

"Tapi ini berbahaya bagi keselamatanmu." Ucapku padanya.

"Terakhir kamu meninggalkanku juga begini…" Lalu Ran terdiam, mulai meneteskan air mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ran." Kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang mungil dan air matanya pun turut membasahi kemeja putih sekolahku.


End file.
